Protomatter
Protomatter was a substance which was controversial due to its unstable nature. The substance was so unstable that the Federation scientific establishment for the most part eschewed the use of protomatter. History The Romulan Star Empire had the means to produce protomatter as far back as 2159 and traded it with the rogue Vulcan scientist T'Uerell in exchange for her help in developing a metagenic virus for use against Earth. ( }}) Protomatter was one of the substances used by Doctor David Marcus and the Project Genesis team in the creation of the Genesis Device. Shortly after the device was completed, Khan Noonien Singh stole the device and eventually detonated it inside the Mutara Nebula. Because protomatter was used, and because the device was used in a manner different than originally intended, the resulting planet was unstable and exploded a few weeks after it was created. ( ) Between 2290 and 2293, Starfleet and Thevosian scientists led by Commodore Gracie Hirosaki and Dr. Azark tested a protomatter based shockwave weapon. The development took about 10 years. Its testbed was captured by rebels and later destroyed by the . The project was cancelled afterwards. ( ) The terraformer Professor Gideon Seyetik used protomatter to reignite the star Epsilon 119, which by all appearances was successful - even though it cost Seyetik his life in the process. ( ) The Starfleet Corps of Engineers later used protomatter in a similar device designed to ignite gas giants into stars. ( ) Protomatter could also be an extremely dangerous weapon. The Maquis once incorporated protomatter into an implosion device designed to overload the fusion drive of the Cardassian vessel , which exploded right after leaving Deep Space 9. ( ) Then in 2373, a changeling who was impersonating Deep Space 9's Dr. Bashir built a weapon in the station's industrial replicator that was composed of protomatter, trilithium, and tekasite in an attempt to destroy the Bajoran sun. This would have had the effect of destroying not only the Bajoran system, but the allied fleets gathered there as well, crippling the major Alpha Quadrant powers. Fortunately, the changeling was discovered and the runabout carrying the weapon was destroyed before it could be used in Bajor's sun, Bajor-B'hava'el. ( ) The attempted to use protomatter as a power source on one occasion. In 2374 the ship encountered a nebula that contained high concentrations of protomatter. Neelix had experience working with protomatter, and volunteered to collect some for study. However, he died when the protomatter underwent a reaction after being transported into a canister which Neelix had the misfortune of holding at the time. Luckily, Neelix was brought back to life using Borg technology, but the entire experience traumatized him to the point that he considered committing suicide. ( ) The Null, a Subspace lifeform composed largely of protomatter, had been slipping through into normal space for several centuries as of 2381, via tears in space generated by the FTL drives employed by the Sentries. Due to its protomatter structure, the Null had trouble existing fully in real space. Part of it had to remain in subspace. The Null threatened to envelop the Sentries' system and subsequently, other systems. The Sentries had devoted their entire existence to stopping the Null. When the Starship Titan encountered the Sentries' system, they were able to help end the threat of the Null once and for all, by severing its connection to subspace. ( ) Traces of Protomatter were found in the Hobus system, providing evidence that Protomatter was used in the destruction of the Hobus star. ( ) Applications * protomatter bomb * Genesis Device Appendices Connections References * External link * category:materials and substances